The term modular has been used to describe a variety of approaches to datacenter design. An initial commercially available modular design was a Sun Microsystems' container-based product called the Black Box. Today, the term describes products that range from shipping containers and simple repeated designs to fully manufactured IT spaces and mechanical, electrical, and plumbing systems built in factories and shipped to various sites. However, current shipping containers, on their own, lack the ability to create a truly interconnected facility and do not withstand weather very well.